closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumbo Pictures
Background: Jumbo Pictures, Inc. was an independent animation production company founded by animator/children's' book author Jim Jinkins (creator of Doug) in 1988. In 1996, Jinkins sold the company, and the rights to Doug with it (except Nickelodeon still owns the rights to the Nick-produced series), to The Walt Disney Company. Jumbo Pictures continued operations until the cancellation of the Playhouse Disney cartoon series PB&J Otter ''in 2000, and was folded into Walt Disney Television Animation after that. Jinkins is still active in animation, forming his current production house "Cartoon Pizza" in partnership with David Campbell in 2001. (August 11, 1991-September 24, 2000) Nicknames: "The Egg", "The Jumbo Egg", "The ''Doug Logo" Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a large egg with "JUMBO" in front of it, and "PICTURES" below in far smaller type font on a black rectangle and the word "INC." in a much smaller font below "PICTURES", with the text "GRADE A QUALITY" on the bottom with "A" bigger than the rest of the letters. Trivia: On Doug, the title character lives on 21 Jumbo Street, an allusion to the company. The character Skeeter Valentine also has a Jumbo Pictures poster in his room. Variants: *Starting in 1992, the background became vanilla cream colored. Plus, there are a few differences. The black rectangle is gone and the surrounding area dims as the egg's shadow becomes visible. The word "PICTURES" is black instead of white. The text "GRADE A QUALITY" is in black and is smaller. *In 1999, the background became light blue. This was first seen on split-screen credit airings of Disney's Doug when aired on Disney's One Too. *On Disney's ''(''Brand Spanking New)'' Doug'' and PB&J Otter, there is a copyright stamp under the logo. *On the 1999 film Doug's 1st Movie, the egg is smaller and the background is a different shade of light blue. Plus, "GRADE A QUALITY" is a bit bigger. The egg is also more realistic and there's no copyright stamp below. *On 101 Dalmatians: The Series and Sabrina: The Animated Series, an in-credit version of the logo is used (text only). FX/SFX: None in the first variant. The shadow animation in later variants starting in 1992. Music/Sounds: In most cases, the closing of the show's theme was heard during this logo, but sometimes it would have a customized theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the first season of the Nickelodeon version of Doug (the first show to have this logo in any form), it was a beat boxing and scatting tune (based off a recurring music piece heard on the show) that carried over to the Nickelodeon logo. For all later Nickelodeon-produced episodes after that since the second season, a snippet of background music from the show (consisting of an electric piano and muted trumpet-like vocal humming) was used with the second variant of the logo. Both of these tunes were composed (and performed) by Fred Newman. The latter version was also heard on The Beginners Bible as well. *On Allegra's Window, it was a dramatic rendition of the show's theme song accompanied by a rooster crowing. *The 1993-1994 videos of Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever!, Disney's ''(''Brand Spanking New)'' Doug series, and ''PB&J Otter have the closing of the show's theme playing over the logo, like other shows. *On Doug's 1st Movie, you can hear a sampling of the Disney's (Brand Spanking New) Doug ''theme music. *At the end of the Nickelodeon's ''Doug episode "Doug's Christmas Story", a rendition of "Deck the Halls" plays, going into "Jingle Bells" once going to Ellipse Programme and the Nickelodeon Animation Studios logos of the time. *At the end of the Nickelodeon's Doug episode, "Doug Throws a Party/Doug Way Out West", the music is delayed on some airings. *During airings of Disney's Doug on Disney's One Too with split-screen credits, the 1988 music for the second Walt Disney Television logo would play over it, also going into the said logo. *On The 90's Are All That's airings of Nickelodeon's Doug ''with the split-screen credits from 2011 until 2015, the beat-boxing tune was abridged in order for it to end on this logo so it wouldn't play on the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo that plastered the usual NAS "Haypile" logo. Availability: Common. It's currently seen on ''Doug part of NickSplat ''on Teen Nick. Home video releases of ''Doug, 1993-1994 videos of Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever!, Allegra's Window, Doug's 1st Movie, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, PB&J Otter, and The Beginners Bible keep the logo intact. The dark blue background variant was seen on season 1 episodes of Doug, which is now available on DVD and is currently seen on split-screen credits of said show on Teen Nick.Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Television production companies